Aqua Force
"Aqua Force" (アクアフォース Akua Fōsu) is a clan from the Magallanica nation based on naval (sea based) militaries. Aqua Force focuses on gaining boosts and unlocking skills, either from the number of battles that occurred during a turn or from the number of resting rear-guards the user has. To help with this, Aqua Force has many units that can attack multiple times, like Tidal Assault and Storm Rider, Diamantes. Leon Soryu, Jillian Chen and Sharlene Chen use this clan in the anime. Jaime Alcaraz uses this clan in Cardfight Vanguard G. Background Aqua Force of Present Times (CotD 25/12/2014) Aqua Force of the present Cray focused on the patrol, administration and conservation of marine environments, as well as the suppression of pirate activities and riots on shorelines. Though there isn't any war great enough to threaten Cray, they never ignore daily training so as to prepare themselves for any accidents. They know that disasters, be them natural or man-made ones, are possible to occur at any moment. Commander Max, of the force lead by Rear Admiral Thavas, was patrolling the ocean. There were ignorable incidents such as the capturing of a suspicious duo, but the ocean was otherwise calm. However, just after that, they would be forced to witness a "natural disaster" that could outshine even the strongest storm... Sets containing Aqua Force cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (20 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (12 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (18 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (16 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (19 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (9 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (9 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (18 cards) Clan Boosters *G Clan Booster 2: Commander of the Incessant Waves (40 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor (18 cards) *G Trial Deck 4: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits (19 cards) Starter Sets *G Starter Set: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (? cards) Races Unique Races *Aquaroid Shared Races *Battleroid *Dragonman *Gillman *Golem *High Beast *Mermaid *Tear Dragon *Warbeast *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Blue Storm *Maelstrom List of Aqua Force cards Grade 0 *Advance Party Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Angler Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (Stand) (High Beast) *Apprentice Gunner, Solon (Aquaroid) *Aqua Breath Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Battle Siren, Cagli (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Carolina (Heal) (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Ketty (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Mallika (Draw) (Mermaid) *Battleship Intelligence (Critical) (Workeroid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doria (Draw) (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Cadet, Marios (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Cadet, Anos (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Despina (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor (Heal) (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper (Critical) (Dragonman) *Bubble Bazooka Dracokid (Critical) (Tear Dragon) *Bubble Edge Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Demise Ripple, Orest (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids (Stand) (High Beast) *Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier (Stand) (High Beast) *Ice Floe Angel (Heal) (High Beast) *Jet-ski Rider (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Keen Eyed Seahorse Soldier (Stand) (High Beast) *Kelpie Rider, Mitolos (Aquaroid) *Kelpie Rider, Petros (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Mass Production Sailor (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir (Heal) (Aquaroid) *Mothership Intelligence (Critical) (Workeroid) *Officer Cadet, Andrey (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet, Astraea (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet, Alekbors (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet, Cyril (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet, Erikk (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet of the First Battle (Aquaroid) *Pyroxene Beam Blue Dragon Soldier (Stand) (Dragonman) *Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier (Draw) (High Beast) *Rainbow Sniper (Draw) (Aquaroid) *Starting Ripple, Alecs (Aquaroid) *Supersonic Sailor (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Surge Breath Dracokid (Draw) (Tear Dragon) *Tri-holl Dracokid (Tear Dragon) Grade 1 *Accelerated Command (High Beast) *Assassinate Sailor (Aquaroid) *Battle Siren, Cynthia (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Dorothea (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Euphenia (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Melania (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Neferli (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Orthia (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Phaidra (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Stacia (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Choralia (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Crysta Elizabeth (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Shield, Homeros (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Blader (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder (Aquaroid) *Deck Sweeper (Aquaroid) *Emerald Shield, Paschal (Aquaroid) *Flashing Ripple, Odysseus (Aquaroid) *Flashroll Command (?) *Gundiver Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Heavy Rush Dragon (Dragonman) *Kelpie Rider, Nikki (Aquaroid) *Kelpie Rider, Polo (Aquaroid) *Light Signals Penguin Soldier (High Beast) *Mako Shark Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (High Beast) *Mercenary Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Minestar Trooper (Dragonman) *Mola Mola Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (High Beast) *Ocean Keeper, Plato (Aquaroid) *Railgun Assault (Aquaroid) *Reliable Strategic Commander (Aquaroid) *Shallows Sweeper (Aquaroid) *Silent Ripple, Sotirio (Aquaroid) *Splash Assault (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Eugen (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Nicolas (Aquaroid) *Stream Trooper (Aquaroid) *Swim Patrol Jellyfish Soldier (Gillman) *Swimming Patrol Seal Soldier (High Beast) *Tactics Sailor (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Cyprus (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Theo (Aquaroid) *Torpedo Rush Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Violent Shooter (Aquaroid) *Wheel Assault (Aquaroid) *Whirlwind Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) Grade 2 *Abyssal Sniper (Aquaroid) *Battle Siren, Calista (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Nicoletta (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Rohde (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Theresa (Mermaid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorios (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Ianis (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Milos (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Rascal Sweeper (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Spyros (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Starless (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault (Aquaroid) *Coral Assault (Aquaroid) *Couple Dagger Sailor (Aquaroid) *Deuterium Gun Dragon (Dragonman) *High Tide Sniper (Aquaroid) *Hydro Hammer Sailor (Aquaroid) *Hydro Lance, Tzanis (Aquaroid) *Kelpie Rider, Denis (Aquaroid) *Magnum Assault (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Sound Speed, Nectarios (Aquaroid) *Mobile Battleship, Cetus (Battleroid) *Power Scout Orca Soldier (High Beast) *Rising Ripple, Pavroth (Aquaroid) *Sabreflow Sailor (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Basil (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Damon (Aquaroid) *Tear Drop Marine General, Carlos (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Lazarus (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Lucas (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Timos (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Valeria (Aquaroid) *Tidal Assault (Aquaroid) *Tidal Rescue Sea Turtle Soldier (High Beast) *Titan of the Beam Rifle (Golem) *Titan of the Infinite Trench (Battleroid) *Turbulent Ripple, Lavisse (Aquaroid) *Twin Strike Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Veteran Strategic Commander (Aquaroid) *Wave Hunt Sailor (Aquaroid) *Whale Supply Fleet, Kairin Maru (High Beast) Grade 3 *Batteryboom Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Lysandros (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Michael (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Sebastian (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Marine General, Zaharias (Aquaroid) *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Breaking Ripple, Miltiades (Aquaroid) *Cobalt Neon Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Cobalt Wave Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Distant Sea Advisor, Vassilis (Aquaroid) *Hydro Hurricane Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Keen Eye Sky Trooper (Warbeast) *Key Anchor, Dabid (Aquaroid) *Last Card, Revonn (Tear Dragon) *Marine General of the Full Tides, Xenophon (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Furious Tides, Myrtus (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max (Aquaroid) *Marinefall Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Mobile Battleship, Archelon (Battleroid) *Navalgazer Dragon (Tear Dragon) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Diamantes (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Lysander (Aquaroid) *Strikehead Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Thundering Ripple, Genovious (Aquaroid) *Titan of the Beam Cannon Tower (Golem) *Titan of the Beam Fists (Golem) *Titan of the Capturing Arm (Golem) *Titan of the Pyroxene Mine (Battleroid) *Titan of the Trench Patrol (Golem) *Tri-stinger Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict (Aquaroid) Grade 4 *Blue Storm Marshal Dragon, Admiral Maelstrom (Tear Dragon) *Marine General of the Heavenly Scales, Tidal Bore Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristoteles (Aquaroid) *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros (Aquaroid) *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Sokrates (Aquaroid) *One Who Rules the Storm, Commander Thavas (Aquaroid) *Torrential Ripple, Podromos (Aquaroid) Category:Aqua Force